Sin lógica
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Querer a su hermano no tenía lógica, traspasar barreras de lo correcto tampoco, amarlo de esta forma tan impura no era una de las decisiones más correcta que haya tomado. Sabía que podían ser juzgados, ser prejuiciados a través de miradas incomprensivas, gruñidos leoninos y, por último, también podrían acompañarlos comentarios procelosos cuándo ellos se tomarán de la mano.
**Fandom:** Osomatsu-san

 **Pareja:** IchiJyushi

¿Qué puedo decir? Esto sólo es un trocito de mi inspiración, es pequeño, no tiene lógica y está _incoherente._

 _Advertencias:_

 _-Incesto, ya saben, lazos consaguineos que cruzan más allá del amor fraternal._

 _-Relación homosexual durante el proceso._

 _-Rastros de O.C._

Si a pesar de todo esto aún quieres leer.

Disfruta de la lectura, extraño inquilno _._

 _Incoherente_

Querer a su hermano no tenía lógica, traspasar barreras de lo correcto tampoco, amarlo de esta forma tan impura no era una de las decisiones más correcta que haya tomado. Sabía que podían ser juzgados, ser prejuiciados a través de miradas incomprensivas, gruñidos leoninos y, por último, también podrían acompañarlos comentarios procelosos cuándo ellos se tomarán de la mano.

 _ **Ellos serían lastimados por el mundo**_.

Y, aun así, sin coherencia, decidieron arrostrar estos sentimientos.

La sociedad iba a ser verdugo de lo que ella creía incorrecto.

La sociedad tenía una moral rota, y para ellos no habría escapatoria, ésta pronto dispararía el arma para separarlos.

Estaba un poco aterrado, describir la situación era el enigma más grande que hasta ahora se planteaba dentro de su cabeza, ¿quererlo estaba bien?, yacían en una telaraña bizarra que le gritaba en la cara que todavía estaba a tiempo, que todavía podía parar esto antes de que fuera tarde.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos dos lo haría.

Toda diversión y amor podría verse disipada ante la llegada de retoños corrompidos cómo lo era la moral, la sociedad y un estereotipo roto. No obstante, no todo era frustración y negación para el cuarto Matsuno, su relación no sólo anunciaba tener que encontrarse con un verdugo y un espejo de sí mismo al ir más allá y retarlo, también significaba que entre rocíos matutinos y noches aceleradas el tiempo entre ellos podría ser atesorado, pasaría más tiempo con él, también atraía el jugar con Jyushimatsu, sus absurdos juegos de alegría que podían alejar toda preocupación y disculparlo de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Querer a Jyushimatsu significaba tener que verlo, también atañe una cálida noche dónde tenía la posibilidad de abrazarlo con la misma fuerza y sumergirse a su lado. Él podría vigilarlo, él podría cuidarlo cómo el guardián que era. Tener que escucharlo a él, a Jyushimatsu, era su acción favorita entre las alternativas predilectas que lo conformaban, a él y su incongruente manera de pensar sobre el futuro.

A él, y su alegría que contagiaba hasta el más vulgar ladrón.  
A él, y su manera extraña de verlo.

El chico que ahora sólo era alcanzable para él, su _hermano_ que sólo entre sus besos efímeros y abrazos domeñados en egoísmo hacía su interior hecho añicos por un sentimiento que desbordaba en las mismas entrañas. Porqué estar con Jyushimatsu era divertido a pesar de que a veces no encontraba sentido lógico a sus juegos.

—Este juego es aburrido —pero a pesar de eso, aquí estaba, vigilándolo de reojo en medio de ese campo abigarrado. Quejándose, pero igualmente manteniéndose a su lado, sin querer alejarse, sin darle la oportunidad de rehusarse a su presencia.

—Sólo dime un color, Ichimatsu Nii-san 

—Azul. 

—¡Azul! —chilló estrepitoso antes de aplastar las flores detrás suyo, puesto que el chico se había dejado colisionar entre la mullida plataforma de hierba y tierra húmeda —, me gusta ese color, el Azul es hermoso.

Ichimatsu sonrió engatusado.

—¿Por qué vemos colores en las flores, Jyushimatsu? —inquirió, mientras al roce de su mano iba acariciando las esplendorosas alas de los tallos matutinos del parque.

—Porque me gusta darle color a la esperanza —Ichimatsu no entendió a qué se refería, empero, se mantuvo viéndolo a él —. Y a veces me gusta sorprenderme por los colores de la vida.

—Eres extraño

—Tú también me gustas, Ichimatsu Nii-san.

Y de nuevo, esa sonrisa causó el vibrar de sus propias entrañas.

Tenía razón, a veces era divertido encontrarles colores a las flores.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

Si has llegado aquí, te mereces un enorme abrazo y un beso de galaxia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
